Him
by Ichigo No Ki
Summary: three different stories about finding love on valentines day. Het and Slash. JPLE, RLSB, DMHP
1. Chapter 1

Him

James/lily

James POV

"Hey Potter" a sweet voice filtered through my foggy mind. I looked up from staring at the fire to meet beautiful green eyes.

"Hey Evans" I replied, smiling as she took a seat next to me.

God, she's so beautiful. I studied her, just for a second, losing myself in her total perfection, just for a second before I had to pull myself back to reality; we were friends, that was the deal. No flirting. No showing off. No arrogance. Nothing more than friendship. I promised that to her, break any of the rules and I'd lose my chance at all with being with her, even if I'm only with her in a platonic sense.

But still I've been in love with her for two years, it's hard to just let go like that. She smiled at me, with that god damned smile that makes me lose all sense of reason.

"So Jamsiekins!" she started. I raised an eyebrow at the nickname but chose not to comment. "Got your date for tomorrow night?"

Ah, Tomorrow night. Valentines Day. To be honest, I didn't want to ask anyone out. For the last two years I'd always asked Lily out, got turned down, and made out with the nearest member of my fan club to try and make her jealous, but this year things were different. I couldn't ask Lily out because we're 'friends' now, and I didn't have the heart to ask out another girl.

I'd grown up a lot in this last year, and I realised how stupid it was to go out with another girl just to get Lily jealous and I don't think I'm ready to move on from her just yet. Maybe in another month, year, lifetime I'll be over her.

"Nah, probably stay in with Padfoot again actually. How about you?" I replied, instantly regretting saying that. I really don't want to hear that she's going with someone else. Her cheerful disposition changed immediately and she made a face at me.

"Nah," she said simply, looking away.

"Really? Didn't Enrique ask you out? Or wait, didn't Chad ask you out too? Tyson did too didn't he? And like loads of other guys," I asked.

"Well… yeah, but I didn't want to go out with any of them. I kinda well… I kind of like someone else," she blushed and turned to face me.

"Really?" I asked fake interestedly, when inside it was killing me, but still there was nothing I could do about it.

"Yeah," she replied absently before letting out a loud moan. "God why can't I get him out of my head?" her green eyes grew brighter as tears started to fill them.

"No, don't cry," I called out pulling her into my arms. "Do you…err…wanna talk about it?" I asked rather lamely. She snorted.

"Sorry I'm being stupid, it's just I can't stop thing about him…and I don't think I've got a chance with him," she said to me.

"Are you kidding? He'd have to be insane to turn you down!" I said to her. "Or gay," I added as an afterthought.

"I seriously don't think he's gay," she giggled. I smiled.

"Tell me about him," I tell her, causing her eyes to light up again.

"Well he's sweet, caring, kind, all the usual things. He's funny I've never told him that, but god, he makes me laugh, even if I don't laugh out loud a lot of the time." She smiled fondly at this. "He can be damn irritating sometimes though."

"Really, like how?"

"Like, he plays pranks on me all the time." She rolled her eyes and something clicked in my brain.

"Hey is it Sirius you like?" she turned to look at me.

"What? 'Course not! Plus I told you, this guy's not gay."

"Sirius is not gay!" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah right." I shrugged. I didn't think he was gay, Remus maybe but…I never thought Siri was, anyway I waved these confusing thoughts away and tuned back into what lily was saying.

"Anyways, he's brave too, always stands up for people. Really intelligent as well, though you wouldn't guess it. Oh, handsome also. God he's fit, loads of girls fancy him. Another reason why I might not have a chance," she paused to sigh. He sounded like a good guy, whoever he was. I just needed to ask one thing, the most important thing, to test whether he was good enough for her.

"Does he play Quidditch?" she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Trust you to ask that question. Yeah, he does. He's really good at it too." I thought a moment.

"Is it Max?" she shook her head.

"Oliver?" another no.

"Ichigo?"

"Who?"

"The orange haired Japanese dude."

"Oh, no."

"Tala? Bryan?" another no.

"Remus?"

"I told you, he's not gay." I chose to ignore that comment.

"Snape?"

"Christ, No!"

"Didn't think so. Erm…Gary?"

"No! God Potter, are you that dense?"

"Yes."

"Do you really not know who it is?"

"No I don't!" I cried out "tell me!"

She laughed. "James! I'm talking about you!" huh? Must've heard wrong.

"What?"

"James! Listen carefully. I-fancy-you!" I heard her that time. "Look James, I understand if you don't feel that way any-" I never let her finish that statement, I wasn't wasting this moment. I crushed my lips against hers, pulling her onto my lap. She smiled against my lips before returning the kiss.

We stayed for what seemed like hours like this. That is until Sirius came downstairs and started screaming.


	2. The Pact

The pact

Remus/Sirius

"I can't believe he's done this to me!" Sirius yelled for what must have been the tenth time since he came up here. "Does he not see how bloody sick and wrong it is? What the hell is wrong with that boy? How can he do stuff like that… I mean it makes me sick every time I think about it."

I really think he was making too big a deal out of this. I mean it's just a date, and James has been pining after Evans for years.

"Come on, Sirius don't you think you're overreacting!" I asked, knowing Sirius wouldn't stop his mad ravings for such a small thing as sense. And just as I predicted, he shot a glare at me, as if I was the mad one.

"We made a pact moony!" he cried before carrying straight on from where he left off.

Ah, yes, 'the pact' as they so inventively called it. They told me about the pact a few days after I first met them, claiming it was the whole foundation their friendship was built on. But I think they were exaggerating that part.

Anyway the pact was well, a pact, they made when they were younger. Both of them had sworn to never fall in love with a girl, and never, ever date one. They'd stuck by this up until third year, when James discovered the wonders of snogging.

That's when the pact was edited. They still couldn't fall in love with or date girls but they were allowed to pull them. So James went out and pulled any pretty girl who threw herself at him. Sirius, despite having the larger fan club, and the prettier girls, was more reluctant to do anything with them. In all these years he's only ever kissed one girl and he told me frankly "that was the most disgusting thing I've ever done" and he never mentioned her again. That was about four years ago now.

And now James has broken the pact completely. He'd fallen in love with a girl. And because of this I'm spending my valentines day listening to Sirius rant about James. I was supposed to be on a date tonight. I had to send Peter to tell him I couldn't come.

Yes, I said him; yes I am gay, deal with it. Peter's the only one out of our group who knows and that was an accident. I mean it's pretty hard to hide it when he walks in on you making out with the head boy…just in case you were wondering, it was last years head boy, I was not making out with James... That would just be… no, I don't even want to think about it.

Still, it's hard to resent Sirius for sparing me a night of awkward conversation followed by half-hearted making out… or more if I'm really drunk. I'd much rather spend a night with Siri anyway. I've long ago accepted the fact that I'm helplessly crushing on my best friend. Just like I accepted the fact that it's never going to happen. Sirius is stubbornly intent on remaining single his whole life, claiming that girls just annoy the hell out of him.

Jesus, he's still ranting. My patience is starting to wear thin, who cares how friggen sexy he is, this is just childish.

"Siri? Do you fancy James or something? He's on a date, get over it, it's called growing up." I interrupted; he stared at me, his silver grey eyes trying to burn a hole through my skull.

"no." he answered scathingly, before returning to the rant. "I'd still rather go out with him than any girl though. I mean what is he thinking?"

"You'd rather go out with James than a girl?" I questioned intrigued. He stopped ranting and collapsed on his bed, obviously exhausted. I sighed inwardly; he'd probably be easier to talk to now.

"Well yeah, I mean I've never been attracted to girls, don't really see what the fuss is about, pulling that girl Amy in third year I didn't feel anything. At least James is fun to be around with." I contemplated this a second, if I didn't know any better I'd think Siri was gay. He'd always proclaimed that friends were all he needed, despite all the flirting he did. But then maybe the idea had never occurred to him. I don't suppose he really grew up in an environment where homosexuality was acceptable and there's not really any gay people at in Hogwarts…that he knew of.

"Hey Padfoot?" I began; I really needed to know now. "Do you think you could be gay?"

Sirius opened his mouth but no answer came, his pale eyes widened in realisation as his lips formed a silent "oh." I study him quietly awaiting a response. I end up waiting for about ten minutes. That's when I started getting worried.

Padfoot hadn't moved from that spot and had only blinked twice. I was just about to say something to get a response from him, but he beat me to it.

"Shit!" he yelled, snapping out of his revere. "Shit! Fucking wanking crap! Friggen monkey bollocks. I'm gay? I mean…I'm a crapping poofter! Does God hate me or something? What, did I really need another reason for my parents to hate me? Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Remmie, what am I going to do?" he looked at me desperately, his breaths coming out hard and fast, if he didn't calm down then he'd start hyperventilating.

"Well you could start by calming down, I mean, its not that big a deal ok!" he nodded absently. I moved to sit next to him so that I could put my arm around him. "Are you one hundred percent sure you're gay?" he smiled at me sideways before running a hand through his hair.

"I think so. It'd explain a lot, why I've never fancied any girls, why I feel more when I hug you then when I made out with that girl, and why I have those dreams where you…" he stopped and turned to look at me fearfully. I looked at him completely gob smacked. I struggled a second trying to regain my composure, I blinked.

"Dreams where I what?" I questioned. Sirius' pale complexion turned to a deep crimson as he reflected upon those dreams.

"Never mind." He squeaked out.

"Umm, Siri ermm… in those dreams…umm... when you…Sirius do you fancy me?" I stuttered trying to get the question out. He blushed deeper.

"I don't know," he mumbled. I waited patiently for more explanation to come. He chanced a look at me and sighed when he realised I wanted him to explain. "It's just I dream about you, and I feel differently about you then I do with James, but I didn't think it meant anything. Then again, I've always thought you were at least ten times more attractive than any of those girls, moony I'm confused."

I didn't let him finish his rant, I kind of zoned out when he said he dreamt of me. I leant forward and pressed my lips firmly against his. He didn't respond at first but I still deepened the kiss, causing him to return it.

We eventually drew away and I smiled at the look of surprise on Sirius' face.

"So Padfoot, do you fancy me?" I asked him, panting heavily, Sirius doing exactly the same thing.

"Oh, God yes" he managed out before pulling me down for another kiss.


	3. My Reward

My reward

Draco/Harry

It's funny; I never thought I'd feel this way. I used to hate him with my entire being but now, I can't help but love him.

He's lying next to me and I can't believe how lucky I am. Whatever has happened in our past is completely behind us, I forgave him for everything long ago.

The war had been over for years now, and I still remember the day he told me he loved me. It was the day I fought the dark lord, February 15th he told me he was scared for me, he didn't want to lose me and I'd kissed him, told him I'd be fine.

And I was. I went through hell, had the whole world turn its back on me but he was my reward. And I would happily go through all that again – all the pain and torture, if it meant he would be waiting for me when it was all done.

And I get these days, when I'm haunted, my dying friends voice , whispering in my ear, begging for me to leave them. And I see my best friend lying there in crimson, gone whilst his lover cries at his side. And I'd feel the kiss she gave me, on my cheek, willing me to carry on. Then I see the dark lord. And the wave of guilt that crashes over me is unbelievable; sometimes it gets hard to believe I'll ever get through it. But then he comes, and holds me in his arms, and its alright again because I know he's there, and that's all I need to know.

He stirs beside me; his lithe body stretches beneath the bed clothes, his tired eyes flicker open and come to rest on me watching him.

"Hey…ow." He starts to yawn before clapping a hand to his forehead.

"Hangover?" I ask innocently, watching him nod slowly. "Your own fault. You told me you weren't going to drink," he flipped me off before pulling the duvet over his head. We'd been at Ginny's Valentines Day party last night and he'd promised me he wouldn't drink, so that he wouldn't get a hangover on our anniversary. Knew he wouldn't stick to it.

"Hey, don't hide! I want my anniversary present!" he pulled the covers down to glare at me.

"Fuck off." Was all he had to say.

"Come on, you know you love me." He smirked at that abd pull me down for a kiss.

"That I do, Harry honey, that I do." I grinned and kissed him once more.

"Love you too, Draco." I replied pulling back, feeling the bliss Inver ever thought I'd get to feel…before I met him.


End file.
